Hatafutte Parade (Germany)
Hatafutte Parade (はたふってパレード ドイツ版 Hatafutte Parēdo Doitsu-ban, lit. "Flag-waving Parade - Germany Edition")is the ending theme for Hetalia: World Series. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in Germany. It is sung by Hiroki Yasumoto in the voice of Germany. Lyrics Kanji= 右手にはヴルスト 左手にはビール! ジョッキ持って　ジョッキ持って　ジョッキ持ってパレード 魅惑の世界へ　Gehen wir 手をとって　輪になって　回るよ地球号 ぐちゃぐちゃ　ジャガイモで　絶好調! 厳めしくたなびく　Schwarz Rot Gold! 足並み　揃え　進め! ヘタリア! 「さぁ、皆!　準備は良いか? 一リットルサイズのジョッキで　盛大に乾杯だ! んん?　先頭のやつは何をやってるんだ? イタリアぁ!　列を乱すんじゃない!」 ジョッキ持って　ジョッキ持って　ジョッキ持ってパレード 楽器を鳴らして　行進だ 皆で　せーので　合奏すれば たったひとつの地球（うた）　完成だ! ドラム担当は　俺　ドイツ 「クーヘン作りを我慢して練習した甲斐があったな・・・」 Volkstracht　身にまとい 長い　街道を往く 険しい丘の上には　古城が　静かに佇む Viel Glück und Spaß! Viel Glück und Spaß! Viel Glück und Spaß!　勤勉なしに　賞はない! Viel Glück und Spaß!　だがたまには　浴びるほど　Trinken wir! Viel Glück und Spaß!　湧き上がる大歓声 Viel Glück und Spaß!　青空に浮かぶ Die sonne まるでKnödel かじれば　Halbmond ジョッキ持って　ジョッキ持って　ジョッキ持ってパレード メロディは　万国共通だ 五つの大陸と　七つの海を ノリノリなTempoで　大横断! 明日へ続いてく　karneval "Aster, Blackie, Berlitz も一緒だ!" 厳めしくたなびく Schwarz Rot Gold! 足並み　揃え　進め! ヘタリア! 「俺の出番は以上だ。うぅ... 懸命に歌ったら暑くなってきたぞ...一枚脱ぐか。 んん? 何だ日本? 暑くないのか?」 |-| Romaji= Migite ni wa burusuto! Hidarite ni wa bīru! Jokki motte jokki motte jokki motte parēdo! Miwaku no sekai e gehen wir! Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaru yo chikyū go Gucha-gucha jagaimo de zekkōchō! Ikameshiku tanabiku schwarz rot gold Ashinami soroe susume! He-ta-ri-a! "Sā, minna! Junbi wa īka? Ichi-rittoru saizu no jokki de seidai ni kanpai da! Nn? Sentō no yatsu wa nani wo yatterun da? Itariā! Retsu wo minasunja nai!" Jokki motte jokki motte jokki motte parēdo! Gakki wo narashite kōshin da! Minna de sēno de gassō sureba Tatta hitotsu no uta kansei da! Doramu tantō wa ore Doitsu "Kuchen zukuri wo gaman shite renshū shita kai ga atta na..." Volkstracht mini matoi Nagai kaidō wo yuku Kewashī oka no ue ni wa Kojō ga shizuka ni tatazumu Viel Glück und Spaß! Viel Glück und Spaß! Viel Glück und Spaß! Kinben nashi ni shō wa nai! Viel Glück und Spaß! Daga tama ni wa abiru hodo trinken wir! Viel Glück und Spaß! Waki agaru dai kansei Viel Glück und Spaß! Aozora ni ukabu die Sonne marude Knödel Kajireba Halbmond! Jokki motte jokki motte jokki motte parēdo! Merodī wa bankoku kyōtsū da Itsustu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi wo Nori-nori na tempo de daiōdan! Asu e tsuzuiteku Karneval! "Aster, Blackie, Berlitz mo issho da!" Ikameshiku tanabiku 'chwarz rot gold Ashinami soroe susume! He-ta-ri-a! "Ore no deban wa ijō da. Ugh... kenmei ni uttatara atsuku natte kitazo. Ichimai nugu ka. Nn? Nanda Nihon? Atsuku nainoka?" |-| English= In my right hand is a wurst! In my left hand is beer~! Hold your mug, hold your mug, it's a mug-holding parade! Towards the enchanting world, gehen wir!Let's go! Take our hands, make a circle, spin, and it's the world With chopped up potatoes, I'm in the best condition! The dauntlessly fluttering schwarz, rot, goldBlack, red, gold With ranks aligned, move forward! Hetalia! "Now, everyone! Are you ready? Here's to the 1ℓ grand-sized mug! ...Hmm? What are those guys in the front doing? Italy! Don't break ranks!" Hold your mug, hold your mug, it's a mug-holding parade! Sound your instruments, it's time to march! If everyone at one-two makes the ensemble, The one and only song will be complete The drummer is me, Germany "I had to endure not making KuchenCake, but the practice was worth it." Dressed in my VolkstrachtNational costume Walking a long road On top of a steep hill An old, quiet castle stands Viel Glück und Spaß!Much luck and fun! Viel Glück und Spaß! Viel Glück und Spaß! Without dilligence, there's no reward! Viel Glück und Spaß! But sometimes, we can bask in it and trinken wir!Drink Viel Glück und Spaß! The loud cheers keep growing passionate Viel Glück und Spaß! Floating in the blue sky, die SonneThe sun is like KnödelA large round poached or boiled potato or bread dumplings, made without yeast. If you take a bite, it's a Halbmon!Half-moon; crescent Hold your mug, hold your mug, it's a mug-holding parade! This melody is universal The 5 continents and the 7 seas At this energetic tempo, they traverse each other grandly! This is the KarnevalCarnival that will continue towards tomorrow! "Aster, Blackie, BerlitzGermany's pet dogs are up first!" The dauntlessly fluttering schwarz, rot, gold With ranks aligned, move forward! Hetalia! "My turn has ended. Ugh... when you sing with all your might, it really starts to get hot. Should I take off a layer of clothes? Hm? What, Japan? Aren't you hot?" |-| German= In meiner rechten Hand ist eine Wurst! In meiner linken Hand ist Bier~! Halte deinen Humpen, halte deinen Humpen, es ist eine Humpen-halte Parade! Gehen wir auf die bezaubernde Welt zu! Nimm unsere Hände, bilde einen Kreis, drehe ihn, und es ist die Welt Mit kleingehackten Kartoffeln, bin ich in Bestform! Das unerschrocken Flatternde Schwarz, Rot, Gold Bewegt euch in geordneten Reihen fort!, Hetalia! "Alle miteinander! Seid ihr bereit? Hier gibt es den ganz großen 1ℓ Humpen! ...Hmm? Was macht ihr da vorne? Italien! Nicht aus der Reihe tanzen!" Halte deinen Humpen, halte deinen Humpen, es ist eine Humpen-halte Parade! Lasst eure Intrumente erklingen, es ist Zeit zu marschieren! Wenn jeder auf eins-zwei das Ensemble ermöglicht, wird das einzig wahre Lied fertiggestellt Der Trommler bin ich, Deutschland "Ich hatte keine Zeit Kuchen zu backen, aber die Übung war es wert." In meine Volkstracht gekleidet gehe ich eine lange Straße entlang Auf einem steilen Hügel steht ein altes, ruhiges Schloss Viel Glück und Spaß! Viel Glück und Spaß! Viel Glück und Spaß! Ohne Fleiß, kein Preis! Viel Glück und Spaß! Aber manchmal können wir uns in ihm sonnen und trinken! Viel Glück und Spaß! Das laute Jubeln wird immer leidenschaftlicher Viel Glück und Spaß! Die im blauen Himmel schwebende Sonne ist wie ein Knödel Wenn du etwas abbeißt, ist er ein Halbmond! Halte deinen Humpen, halte deinen Humpen, es ist eine Humpen-halte Parade! Diese Melodie ist allumfassend Die 5 Kontinente und die 7 Meere Bei diesem energetischen Tempo durchqueren sie sich gegeneitig großartig! Das ist der Karneval, der bis morgen andauert! "Aster, Blackie und Berlitz sind als erste wach!" Das unerschrocken Flatternde Schwarz, Rot, Gold Bewegt euch in geordneten Reihen fort!, Hetalia! "Ich bin fertig. Uff... wenn man mit aller Macht singt, wird es wirklich heiß. Sollte ich eine Schicht Kleidung ausziehen? Hm? Was Japan? Ist dir nicht heiß?" Album This song was released on June 25, 2010, on the DVD which came with the first volume, Hetalia: World Series Vol. 1 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is Romano's version of Hatafutte Parade. This song is also the third track on the album Hetalia: World Series: Hatafutte Best, which was released on December 29, 2012. Trivia *During the instrumental breaks, the German national anthem "Deutschlandlied Das Lied der Deutschen" can be heard. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Media Category:Hatafutte Parade